Joseph Vladimir
Joseph Vladimir is an agent who works for the Department of Floaters and is partnered with Andrew Jones. He and his partner are both written by Crimson Flight. Agent Profile Appearance Joseph stands at around a hundred and eight centimetres — the average height for most people his age. He possesses black hair with a fringe that hangs over his forehead, a physical trait inherited from his father. However, his eye colour takes after his mother's — a warm brown. His choice of clothing includes a long-sleeved polo shirt in the standard PPC black, along with a grey wind-breaker that has the Floater Department flash patch stitched on. He also wears dark blue jeans, along with white and black sneakers. Personality Joseph is a rather quiet person, preferring to wait for others to speak to him first, for he is usually too busy daydreaming or thinking. However, sometimes he does actually speak up to either remark on any strange going-ons or just communicate with shop-keepers so he can buy food. Contrary to popular belief, Joseph actually does have a sense of humour, but rarely shows it due to his quietness. The belief that he is lacking a sense of humour comes from the fact that he takes things rather literally at times, a habit he has failed to suppress over the years. His responses to jokes are rather awkward, so he has switched to merely nodding whenever someone tries to be humorous. Joseph also possess a rather varied taste in entertainment, being able to enjoy many different genres and series, no matter how radically different from each other they may be. Agent History Pre-PPC Life and Recruitment Joseph, as a human being that originates from the Earth of the "Real World," lived a rather average life in a generic town somewhere in Victoria, Australia. Nothing out of the ordinary really happened to him during this time, the Real World being pretty much empty of anything supernatural. Born on the 29th of April 1992, the young man of Eastern European descent went to his local secondary college in his area of Victoria, and later went to study at university. After getting recruited by the PPC, however, he decided to postpone his studies, knowing that becoming an agent would take up most of his time. PPC Career After recruitment, Joseph was assigned to the Department of Floaters, and was later partnered with Andrew Jones. They got to know each other rather well, and seemed to be good friends by the time of their first major recorded mission. They had not been part of the mission at first, but due to the badfic, set in the Bionicle universe, being too difficult for the agents already present to handle, he and Andrew, along with some others, were requested to come as backup. Mission Logs Partnered with Andrew * "The Most Stab-Inducing Love," Part 1, Part 2 (Bionicle), with Agents Kilroy Vincentus and Mike de Bergerac (DMS), Gilbert Beckett and Fiona Darcy (DF - SOD), and Tanya Carter and Magdalen Blackwell (DF) ** Andrew and Joseph appear in Part 2. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters